German Patent Application No. 42 39 711 describes a system for setting an engine torque, where a desired engine torque which is selected by the driver and by an anti-slip regulation system is achieved by varying the air supply, the firing point and/or the quantity of fuel injected.
German Patent Application No. 40 30 881 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,442) describes an anti-slip regulation system where the anti-slip regulatorler is divided into a cardan speed controller and a differential speed controller.
German Patent Application No. 42 29 560 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,307) describes an anti-slip regulation system where the controller properties are improved by means of a differential speed controller so that the differential blocking effect is improved by the operation affecting the brakes.
German Patent Application No. 19542294.5 and the article "FDR-Fahrdynamikregelung von Bosch" (FDR Regulation of Driving dynamics by Bosch) in ATZ Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift, (Automotive Engineering Journal) 96 (1994) describe a subordinate anti-slip regulationler as part of regulation of driving dynamics, where a distinction is made between a cardan torque acting on all driven wheels and a differential torque acting between the driving wheels to set the driving torque. To set the driving torque as part of anti-slip regulation, the desired cardan torque and the differential torque are distributed to the available actuators to set the driving torque. Operations affecting the wheel brakes and/or operations involving the control of the vehicle engine are available for this. These effects to differ in their different dynamic responses.
The object of the present invention is to achieve an optimum distribution of the driving torque requirement to the available torque operation options.